Dulce Guerrero
) |lugar_nacimiento = Ciudad de México |familiares = |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = Activa |ingreso_doblaje = 1996 2011 }} thumb|230 px|right Dulce Guerrero es una actriz mexicana de teatro, doblaje, locutora y directora de doblaje con más de 20 años de experiencia en el medio, mejor conocida por ser la voz recurrente de actrices como Nicole Kidman, Cameron Diaz, Halle Berry, Jennifer Aniston, Jennifer Connelly,Liv Tyler y Charlize Theron, Sandy en Daria, la primera voz de Margarita en Un show más, la Princesa Fiona en Shrek, Tormenta en la saga de X-Men, Anastasia en la película homónima, Séfora en El príncipe de Egipto, Tsunade en Naruto, Gloria en Madagascar, Isane Kotetsu en Bleach, la Profesora Juniper en Pokémon, además es una de las más importantes defensoras del doblaje mexicano. Ella comunmente le da voz a mujeres adultas en películas de acción real, a diferencia de las películas animadas donde ha destacado dando voz a personajes femeninos más jóvenes. CameronDiaz.jpg|Cameron Díaz es una de las actrices que ha sido doblada recurrentemente por Dulce Guerrero. CharlizeTheron.jpg|Charlize Theron, otra de las actrices dobladas por Dulce. NicoleKidman.jpg|Nicole Kidman, otra de las actrices dobladas por Dulce Guerrero. HalleBerry.jpg|Halle Berry, otra de las actrices dobladas por Dulce Guerrero. Jennifer-aniston.jpg|Jennifer Aniston, otra de las actrices dobladas por Dulce. Jennifer Connelly.jpg|Jennifer Connelly, es otra actriz doblada por Dulce. Pamela-Anderson13402n.jpg|Pamela Anderson es otra de las importantes actrices dobladas por Dulce. Missipyle.jpg|Missi Pyle, es otra actriz doblada frecuentemente por Dulce. Patricia Pillar picture.jpg|La voz habitual de Patricia Pillar en las producciones brasileñas. Super_Mario_Bros._-_Daisy.jpg|Princesa Daisy en Super Mario Bros.. Shay_Tonto.gif|J.P. Shay en Dumb and Dumber. Aisha_Campbell.jpg|Aisha Campbell / Yellow Ranger en Power Rangers: La película. Mortal_kombat5.jpg|Sonya Blade en la primera película de Mortal Kombat. D4358132_d4ba_c40a_2ba8_5bae1611a183.jpg|Grace Stamper en Armageddon. Susan_parrish.jpg|Susan Parrish en ¿Conoces a Joe Black?. Tristen ryler eldls-lbdb2.png|Tristen Ryler en El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2. Gwyn.jpg|Gwyn en La princesa de los ladrones. Alicia_Nash_A_beautiful_mind.png|Por su trabajo como Alicia Nash en el doblaje de Una mente brillante, fue galardonada en 2003 con el Premio Bravo a la Mejor Actriz por parte de la Asociación Rafael Banquells. Milla_jovovich_ultraviolet.jpg|Violet en Ultravioleta. Tracy Garner.jpg|Tracy Garner en ¿Qué pasó ayer?. Storm_xmen_2014.jpg|Ororo Munroe / Storm en las películas de X-Men. Erin_reagan_bb.jpeg|Erin Reagan-Boyle en Códigos de familia. Cjbaywatxch.jpg|Cassie Jane "C.J." Parker en Guardianes de la bahía. Party-of-five_julia.jpg|Julia Salinger (2da voz) en La familia Salinger. Fiona.png|Princesa Fiona de la saga de Shrek, es uno de los personajes más conocidos. Gloria-madagascar.jpg|Gloria, de la saga de Madagascar. Char_16028.jpg|Reina Baran en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. DrLaRue.jpg|Dra. Mary Lou Larue en Horton y el mundo de los Quién. Char_64274.jpg|Loretta en Robots. Anastasia2.png|Anastasia, de la película homónima. Séfora2.png|Séfora, de El príncipe de Egipto. Asenath_jerdls.jpg|Asenath en José, el rey de los sueños. Reina1.jpg|Reina en La dama y el vagabundo (Redoblaje). Eris-sinbad-legend-of-the-seven-seas-34408325-973-512.png|Eris en Sinbad: La leyenda de los siete mares. Shark_Tale_Lola.jpg|Lola en El espanta tiburones. Toy-story_barbie_guide.png|La Barbie Guía de Toy Story 2. Tsunade-2.png|Tsunade, del anime Naruto. Gypsy.png|Gypsy, de Bichos, una aventura en miniatura. Elisa.jpg|Elisa Maza de Gárgolas. Eleanor.jpg|Eleanor en Alvin y las ardillas 2 y 3. doblaje_de_Shira_.jpg|Le dio voz a Shira en La era de hielo 4. Margarita.png|Margarita, en los primeros episodios de Un show más. Madame:Dra. Vera Gorski.jpg|Madame/Dra.Gorski en Sucker Punch. MLP-Spitfire1.png|Spitfire (2da. voz) en la 3ra. temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Profesorajuniper.png|Profesora Juniper en Pokémon. Sabrina.png|Sabrina en Pokémon. Sandi griffin.jpg|Sandi Griffin en Daria. Biografía Dulce Guerrero tiene amplia experiencia en locución y actuación, en especialidades como doblaje, teatro, radio, radionovelas, etc. y la hemos escuchado en las que ha dado voz y vida a princesas y personajes consentidos de niños y adultos en películas de dibujos animados que han hecho historia. Premiada por la "Asociación Rafael Banquells", otorgándole el premio "Bravo" 2003 como mejor actriz por su interpretación de Alicia Nash en "Una Mente Brillante". Su trabajo en locución comercial puede ser identificado también en comerciales de marcas líderes en el mercado. Filmografía Películas Cameron Diaz * Mujeres al ataque (2014) - Carly Whitten * El abogado del crimen (2013) - Malkina * Encuentro explosivo (2010) - June Havens * La decisión más difícil (2009) - Sara Fitzgerald * La caja (2009) - Norma Lewis * Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) - Joy McNally * El descanso (2006) - Amanda Woods * En sus zapatos (2005) - Maggie Feller (redoblaje) * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Natalie Cook * Pandillas de Nueva York (2002) - Jenny Eveardan * La cosa más dulce (2002) - Christina Walters * Secretos (2001) - Faith * Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) - Natalie Cook Charlize Theron * Prometeo (2012) - Meredith Vickers * Adultos jóvenes (2011) - Mavis Gary * In the Valley of Elah (2007) - Det. Emily Sanders * Tierra fría (2005) - Josey Aimes * Días de pasión (2004) - Gilda Bessé * Monster: Asesina en serie (2003) - Aillen Wuornos * Waking Up in Reno (2002) - Candy Kirkendall * D5ble traición (2000) - Ashley Mercer * Las reglas de la vida (1999) - Candy Kendall * Joe (1998) - Jill Young Nicole Kidman * Trespass (2011) - Sarah Miller * Invasores (2007) - Carol Benell * Margot en la boda (2007) - Margot * Retrato de una pasión (2006) - Diane Arbus * Hechizada (2005) - Isabel Bigelow/Samantha * Las mujeres perfectas (2004) - Joanna Eberhart * Ojos bien cerrados (1999) - Alice Harford * Retrato de una dama (1996) - Isabel Archer * Batman eternamente (1995) - Chase Meridian Halle Berry * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) - Ororo Munroe / Storm * Cloud Atlas (2012) - Mujer nativa / Jocasta Ayrs / Luisa Rey /Invitada en fiesta hindú / Ovid/Meronym * Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) - Rowana Price * Lo que perdimos en el camino (2007) - Audrey Burke * X-Men: La batalla final (2006) - Ororo Munroe / Storm * X-Men 2 (2003) - Ororo Munroe / Storm * Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) - Ginger Knowles * Introducing Dorothy Dandridge (1999) - Dorothy Dandridge Jennifer Aniston * Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) - Dra. Julia Harris * Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Dra. Julia Harris * A él no le gustas tanto (2009) - Beth Murphy (primer doblaje) * Marley y yo (2008) - Jenny Grogan * Amigos con dinero (2006) - Olivia * Dicen por ahí... (2005) - Sarah Huttinger * Rock Star (2001) - Emily Poule * El retrato perfecto (1997) - Kate Mosley Jennifer Connelly * Un cuento de invierno (2014) - Virginia Gamely * El dilema (2011) - Beth * El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Helen Benson * Camino a la redención (2007) - Grace Learner * Diamante de sangre (2006) - Maddy Bowen * Hulk (2003) - Betty Ross * Casa de arena y niebla (2003) - Kathy Nicolo * Una mente brillante (2001) - Alicia Nash Missi Pyle * La nueva cenicienta: Erase una vez una canción (2011) - Gail Van Ravenswa * Los destinos cruzados (2008) - Gigi * Golpe de suerte (2006) - Peggy Braden * Pelotas en juego (2004) - Fran * Una intrusa en la familia (2003) - Ashley * Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) - Laliari Carla Gugino * Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) - Emma Gaines * Los pingüinos de papá (2011) - Amanda * Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) - Dra. Vera Gorski / Madame * Una noche en el museo (2006) - Rebecca Hutman * El único (2001) - T.K. Law / Massie Walsh Gwyneth Paltrow * Mortdecai (2015) - Johanna Mortdecai * Recortes de mi vida (2006) - Hope Finch * Un vuelco del corazón (2000) - Abby Janello * Grandes esperanzas (1998) - Estella * Sydney (1996) - Clementine Hilary Swank * Año nuevo (2011) - Claire Morgan * Prueba de fe (2007) - Katherine Winter * Posdata: Te amo (2007) - Holly * Escritores de la libertad (2007) - Erin Gruwell * Insomnia (2002) - Ellie Burr Embeth Davidtz * Junebug (2005) - Madeleine * 13 fantasmas (2001) - Kalina Oretzia * The Hole (2001) - Dra. Horwood * El hombre bicentenario (1999) - Amanda Martin / Portia Charney * La lista de Schindler (1993) - Helen Hirsch Lisa Kudrow * Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) - Decana Carol Gladstone * Buenos vecinos (2014) - Decana Carol Gladstone * Analízate (2002) - Laura Sobel * Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Eva Jennifer Garner * Men, Women & Children (2014) - Patricia Beltmeyer * Mantequilla (2011) - Laura * Arthur (2011) - Susan Johnson * Elektra (2005) - Elektra Natchios versión Amanda Peet * The Way, Way Back (2013) - Joan * Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) - Darcy Silverman * Syriana (2005) - Julie Woodman * Identidad (2003) - Paris Liv Tyler * Al filo de la cornisa (2011) - Shana Harris (2ª versión) * La esperanza vive en mí (2007) - Angela Oakhurst * Padre soltero (2004) - Maya * Armageddon (1998) - Grace Stamper Sasha Barrese * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III (2013) - Tracey Garner * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011) - Tracey Garner * ¿Qué pasó ayer? (2009) - Tracey Garner Helena Bonham Carter * Sombras tenebrosas (2012) - Dra. Julia Hoffman * Terminator: La salvación (2009) - Dra. Serena Kogen de Warner * Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet (2007) - Sra. Lovett Amy Poehler * Alvin y las ardillas 3 (2011) - Eleanor * Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) - Eleanor * Patinando a la gloria (2007) - Fairchild Van Waldenberg Kate Winslet ' * Contagio (2011) - Dra. Erin Mears * Todos los hombres del rey (2006) - Anne Stanton * Hamlet (1996) - Ofelia 'Leslie Bibb * Iron Man 2 (2010) - Christine Everhart * Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (2008) - Christine Everhart * Truco o travesura (2007) - Emma Kate Beckinsale * Terror en la Antártida (2009) - Carrie Stetko * Hotel sin salida (2007) - Amy Fox * Snow Angels (2007) - Annie Marchand Amy Brenneman * Conociendo a Jane Austen (2007) - Sylvia * Una banda para siempre (1999) - Grace *Escuadrón policiaco (1999) - Robin O'Brien Sofía Vergara * Dos locas en fuga (2015) - Daniella Riva * Hasta el cuello (2002) - Nina [[Chelah Horsdal|'Chelah Horsdal']] * Si decido quedarme (2014) - Liddy * Marley y yo 2 (2011) - Carol Grogan Malin Åkerman * El código secreto (2013) - Katherine * 12 horas para vivir (2012) - Riley Jeffers Kristin Davis * Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012) - Elizabeth "Liz" Anderson * Deck the Halls (2006) - Kelly Finch Elisabeth Shue * ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? (2012) - Karen Videomax * El hombre sin sombra (2000) - Linda McKay Valeria Bertuccelli * Viudas (2011) - Adela * Un novio para mi mujer (2008) - La Tana Ferro Sandra Bullock * Tan fuerte y tan cerca (2011) - Linda Schell * La casa del lago (2006) - Kate Forster Jessica Biel * Día de los enamorados (2010) - Kara Monahan * Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) - Charisa Sosa June Diane Raphael * Amor a distancia (2010) - Karen * Guerra de novias (2009) - Amanda Olivia Williams * El escritor fantasma (2010) - Ruth Lang * Sumergidos (2002) - Claire Page Athena Karkanis * El juego del miedo VI (2009) - Lindsay Perez * El juego del miedo V (2008) - Lindsay Perez Michelle Rodriguez * Avatar (2009) - Trudy Chacon * S.W.A.T. (2003) - Chris Sanchez [[Cynthia Stevenson|'Cynthia Stevenson']] * Snow Buddies: cachorros en la nieve (2008) - Jackie Framm * Buddy 2: el perro futbolista (1998) - Jackie Framm Meg Ryan * Todo sobre las mujeres (2008) - Mary Haines * Beso francés (1995) - Kate Rachel Weisz * El hermano de Santa (2007) - Wanda * Eragon (2006) - Saphira Angelina Jolie * Todo corazón (2007) - Mariane Pearl * The Fever (2004) - Revolutionary Melissa George * 30 días de noche (2007) - Stella Oleson * New Porth South (2001) - Amanda Maria Bello * Flicka (2006) - Nell McLaughlin * Las torres gemelas (2006) - Donna McLoughlin Kelly Preston * Puentes rotos (2006) - Angela Dalton * El gato (2003) - Joan Lori Anne Alter * The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) - Juanita Simmons * The Cheetah Girls (2003) - Juanita Simmons Laura Linney * El hombre del año (2006) - Eleanor Green * El precio de la campaña (2000) - Jeniffer Pryce Bridgette Wilson * La chica del mostrador (2005) - Lisa Cramer (versión FOX) * Mortal Kombat (1995) - Sonya Blade Poppy Montgomery * Educando a Waylon (2004) - Julia * La otra hermana (1999) - Caroline Tate [[Lauren Holly|'Lauren Holly']] * Just Desserts (2004) - Grace Carpenter * Dragón: La vida de Bruce Lee (1993) - Linda Lee Shannon Elizabeth *Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) - Justice *Scary Movie (2000) - Buffy Gilmore Jennifer Tilly ' * Las enseñanzas de la hermana Mary (2001) - Philomena Rostovich * Stuart Little (1999) - Camille Stout 'Elizabeth Perkins * Locos en Alabama (1999) - Joan Blake * Milagro en la calle 34 (1994) - Dorey Walker Michelle Pfeiffer * El lado profundo del mar (1999) - Beth Cappadora * Batman regresa (1992) - Gatúbela/Selina Kyle (redoblaje) Parker Posey * Clockwatcher (1997) - Margaret Burre * El último día de clases (1993) - Darla Marks Otros * Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas (2015) - Eleanor (Kaley Cuoco) * Mistress America (2015) - Anna Wheeler (Rebecca Henderson) * Magic Mike XXL (2015) - Nancy Davidson (Andie MacDowell) * Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego (2015) - Dra. Crawford (Kathryn Smith-McGlynn) * Vacaciones (2015) - Audrey Crandall (Leslie Mann) * El exótico hotel Marigold 2 (2015) - Laura Ainslie (Claire Price) * Bajo el mismo cielo (2015) - Natalie (Elizabeth Marvel) * 3 días para matar (2014) - Christine Renner (Connie Nielsen) (versión Videomax) * Una coartada perfecta (2014) - Rachel Brockden (Erin Karpluk) * Luna de miel en familia (2014) - Instructora de masajes (Josette Eales) * La huésped (2013) - Buscadora / Lacey (Diane Kruger) * Dark Skies (2013) - Voces adicionales Videomax * Scary Movie 5 (2013) - Kendra Brooks (Erica Ash) (versión Videomax) * ¿Quién vivirá? (2012) - Tamara (America Olivo) * Silver Linings Playbook (2012) - Veronica (Julia Stiles) (versión Videomax) * S.O.S. Familia en apuros (2012) - Alice Simmons (Marisa Tomei) (trailer) * El dictador (2012) - Victima de robo (Tracey Ruggiero) / Voz de videojuego * Mi pobre angelito 5 (2012) - Jessica (Debi Mazar) * Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma (2011) - Jane Carter (Paula Patton) * The Reunion (2011) - Theresa Trujillo (Lela Loren) (su primer trabajo realizado en Los Ángeles) * La chica de la capa roja (2011) - Roxanne (Shauna Kain) * Shame (2011) - Marianne (Nicole Beharie) * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Cabo Lorraine (Natalie Dormer) * Desconocido (2011) - Elizabeth "Liz" Harris (January Jones) * Mi nombre es Khan (2010) - Mandira Khan (Kajol) * 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) - Stella Olenson (Kiele Sanchez) * Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) - Perséfone (Rosario Dawson) * Bajo el mismo techo (2010) - Beth (Jessica St. Clair) * Furia de titanes (2010) - Ío (Gemma Arterton) * Hada por accidente (2010) - Voces adicionales * Miley Cyrus: En vivo en Berlín (2009) - Vocalista * El juego perfecto (2009) - Maria (Patricia Manterola) * Pequeños invasores (2009) - Razor (Kari Wahlgren) * Año uno (2009) - Princesa Innana (Olivia Wilde) * The Invention of Lying (2009) - Mujer en la calle (Stephanie March) (versión Warner) * The Joneses (2009) - Kate Jones (Demi Moore) * Rápidos y furiosos (2009) - Agente Sophie Trihn (Liza Lapira) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Daisy Fuller (Cate Blanchett) (doblaje Warner) * Loca vida salvaje (2008) - Cheryl (Ashley Scott) * Quiero robarme a la novia (2008) - Melissa (Busy Philipps) * Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) - Dehlia Draycott (Laura Harring) * Alvin y las ardillas (2007) - Reportera de TV * El diario de los muertos (2007) - Voz en Radio * Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) - Capitana Frankie Raye (Beau Garrett) * El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) - Martha Botton (Alison Eliott) * Defensa diplomática (2006) - Michelle Whitman (Julie Cox) * Aquamarine (2006) - Ginny Rogers (Claudia Karvan) * Violación de domicilio (2006) - Erika (Caroline Chikezie) * La Pantera Rosa (2006) - Nicole (Emily Mortimer) * La última carta (2006) - Sharice Watters (Taraji P. Henson) * Bajos instintos 2 (2006) - Denisse Glass (Indira Varna) * Cuando un extraño llama (2006) - Kelly Mandrakis (Kate Jennings Grant) * Las horas perdidas (2006) - Krysta (Sarah Michelle Gellar) * Somos Marshall (2006) - Sandy Lengyel (Kimberly Williams-Paisley) * Ultravioleta (2006) - Violet (Milla Jovovich) * A la altura de los Steins (2006) - Joanne Fiedler (Jami Gertz) * Misión imposible 3 (2006) - Rachel (Bellamy Young) * Arthur y los minimoys (2006) - Mamá de Arthur (Penny Balfour) * Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) - Julie Plummer (Faith Ford) * Al ritmo de la mafia (2005) - Dolly (Emmanuelle Chriqui) * Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) - Voces adicionales * Tierra fría (2005) - Josey Aimes (joven) (Amber Heard) * Mi novia secreta (2005) - Rafi Gardet (Uma Thurman) * ABC del amor (2005) - Leslie (Cynthia Nixon) * Más barato por docena 2 (2005) - Sarina Murtaugh (Carmen Electra) * La aldea (2004) - Ivy Walker (Bryce Dallas Howard) * La última escena (2004) - Valerie Weston (Calista Flockhart) * ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) - Karen Vandergeld (Brittany Daniel) * Yo, robot (2004) - Susan Calvin (Bridget Moynahan) * La última carrera (2004) - Alexis (Amy Adams) * Más barato por docena (2003) - Tina Shenk (Paula Marshall) * Cazador de sueños (2003) - Trish (Ingrid Kavelaars) * Un perro de otro mundo (2003) - Nelly (Brittany Murphy) * Dioses y generales (2003) - Frances Caroline Chamberlain (Mira Sorvino) * Agente Cody Banks (2003) - Ronica Miles (Angie Harmon) (segundo doblaje) * Scary Movie 3 (2003) - Becca (Pamela Anderson) * Seguridad nacional (2003) - Denisse (Robinne Lee) * Río sangriento (2003) - Dra. Kelli Raymond (Kristy Swanson) * Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Niobe (Jada Pinkett Smith) * Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) - Sona (Kelly Hu) * Dificil de olvidar (2003) - Sandra/Nicky (Polly Shannon) * Frida (2002) - Cristina Khalo (Mía Maestro) * Stuart Little 2 (2002) - Maestra (Maria Bamford) * Frío de perros (2002) - Barb (Joanna Bacalso) * City by the Sea (2002) - Reportera Laura (Teresa Kelsey) * Pumpkin (2002) - Corinne (Erinn Bartlett) * Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (2002) - Zam Wessel (Leeanna Walsman) * Todo al descubierto (2002) - Linda Sharp (Mary McCormack) * La mansión Rose Red (2002) - Ellen Rimbauer (Julia Campbell) * Vértigo en la nieve (2001) - Anna (Caroline Dhavernas) * Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) - Lorelei Shellist (Amber Valletta) * ¿Qué más podría pasar? (2001) - Tracey Kimberly (Sascha Knopf) * Blow (2001) - Barbara Buckley (Franka Potente) * Cena con amigos (2001) - Beth (Toni Collette) * La princesa de los ladrones (2001) - Gwyn (Keira Knightley) * Ricos, casados e infieles (2001) - Auburn (Jenna Elfman) * Día de entrenamiento (2001) - Lisa Hoyt (Charlotte Ayanna) * Alta velocidad (2001) - Lucrecia Clan (Stacy Edwards) (1ra versión) * Monkeybone (2001) - Julie McElroy (Bridget Fonda) * Mini Espías (2001) - Srita Gradenko (Teri Hatcher) * El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2 (2000) - Tristen Ryler (Tristine Skyler) * El doctor y las mujeres (2000) - Carolyn (Shelley Long) * Destino final (2000) - Voces adicionales * Círculo vicioso (2000) - Adrien Williams (Lori Heuring) * Mi vecino el asesino (2000) - Cynthia Tudeski (Natasha Henstridge) * El patriota (2000) - Charlotte Selton (Joely Richardson) * Alerta en lo profundo (1999) - Dra. Susan McCallister (Saffron Burrows) * Gigoló por accidente (1999) - Kate (Arija Bareikis) * Ella es así (1999) - Katie (Gabrielle Union) * Blanco y negro (1999) - Sam Donager (Brooke Shields) * La casa en la montaña embrujada (1999) - Sarah (Ali Larter) * Shriek- El Rugiente (1998) - Clark (Tanya Dempsey) * ¿Conoces a Joe Black? (1998) - Susan Parrish (Claire Forlani) * Estaré en casa para Navidad (1998) - Carolyn (Eve Gordon) * Estudio 54 (1998) - Anita Randazzo (Salma Hayek) (doblaje original) * Scream 2 (1997) - Sydney Prescott (Neve Campbell) (doblaje original) * Vacaciones en Las Vegas (1997) - Recepcionista del Mirage (Julia Sweeney) * Mi pobre angelito 3 (1997) - Karen Pruitt (Haviland Morris) * Hasta el límite (1997) - Blondell (Lucinda Jenney) * Mente indomable (1997) - Skylar (Minnie Driver) * Golpe a la vida (1997) - Maggie (Emily Watson) * Batman y Robin (1997) - Julie Madison (Elle Macpherson) * Un ratoncito duro de cazar (1997) - April (Vicki Lewis) * Donnie Brasco (1997) - Maggie Pistone (Anne Heche) * Tornado (1996) - Mattie Peck (Carrie Boren) * Lo que ella siempre quiso (1996) - Rachel Stockman (Marcia Cross) * Durmiendo con el peligro (1996) - Laurel Lewisohn (Tori Spelling) * Sangre y vino (1996) - Gabriela (Jennifer Lopez) (doblaje mexicano) * Un día muy especial (1996) - Liza (Rachel York) * Power Rangers: La película (1995) - Aisha Campbell (Karan Ashley) * Nueve meses (1995) - Lili (Mia Cottet) * Cuatro habitaciones (1995) - Angela (Jennifer Beals) * Un paseo por las nubes (1995) - Victoria Aragón (Aitana Sánchez-Gijón) * ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) - Laraine Cotwell (Lara Flynn Boyle) * Terror ciego (1994) - Candice (Laurie Metcalf) * Tiempos violentos (1994) - Fabienne (Maria de Medeiros) * Máxima velocidad (1994) - Robin (Margaret Medina) * Dumb and Dumber (1994) - J.P. Shay (Karen Duffy) * Ed Wood (1994) - Kathy O'Hara (Patricia Arquette) * Caprichos a la moda (1994) - Sophie (Chiara Mastroianni) * Money for Nothing (1993) - Señora Kozlowski (Iva Jean Saraceni) * ¡Loca academia de pilotos!: Parte dos (1993) - Ramada Rodham Hayman (Valeria Golino) * Sol naciente (1993) - Cheryl Lynn Austin (Tatjana Patitz) * En el nombre del padre (1993) - Gareth Peirce (Emma Thompson) * Los Beverly Ricos (1993) - Laura Jackson/Lorette (Lea Thompson) * Super Mario Bros.(1993) - Princesa Daisy (Samantha Mathis) * Chaplin (1992) - Minnie (Francesca Buller) * Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) - Joyce * El hombre de la luna (1991) - Maureen Trant (Emily Warfield) * Las Tortugas Ninja II (1991) - April O'Neil (Paige Turco) (Redoblaje) * Pasión sin barreras (1990) - Heidi Salomon (Kim Meyers) * Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) - Marianne Graves (Goldie Hawn) * Línea mortal (1990) - Terry (Deborah Thompson Duda) * Salvaje de corazón (1990) - Lula Fortune (Laura Dern) * Halloween 5: La venganza de Michael Myers (1989) - Tina Williams (Wendy Kaplan) * Top Gun (1986) - Charlotte Blackwood (Kelly McGillis) (Redoblaje) * El club de los cinco (1985) - Claire Standish (Molly Ringwald) * Karate Kid (1984) - Susan (Juli Fields) (Redoblaje) * Los hermanos caradura (1980) - Mujer misteriosa (Carrie Fisher) * La naranja mecánica (1971) - Mary Alexander (Adrienne Corri) * El bebé de Rosemary (1968) - Terry (Victoria Vetri) (Redoblaje) * Millie Una Chica Moderna (1967) - Millie Dillmount (Julie Andrews) * Un Par de Gitanos (1936) - Esposa de Ollie (Mae Busch) Series de TV [[Pamela Anderson|'Pamela Anderson']] * Guardianes de la bahía (Baywatch) - C.J. Parker * V.I.P. - Vallery Irons * La niñera - Heather Biblow Brooke Shields * Dos hombres y medio - Danielle Stewert (2006) * Cortes y puntadas - Faith Walper (2006) Otros * Extant - Molly Woods (Halle Berry) (2014 - ) * Mellizas y rivales - Sarah * Loco por ti - Ursula Buffay (Lisa Kudrow) * Cortes y puntadas - Gina Russo (Jessalyn Gilsig), Willow Banks (Mini Anden) * La familia Salinger - Julia Salinger (Neve Campbell) (2da voz) 4 (desde ep. 71)-6 * Unidad Especial - Kate Benson (Alexondra Lee) (2001-2002) * Códigos de familia - Erin Reagan-Boyle (Bridget Moynahan) * CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales * Mi loco deber "The Job" - Connie * Strong Medicine - Charlotte * Academia de modelos - Linda * Ladrones - Rita * Fastlane - Jay * L.A. Heat - Jody * El gordo y el flaco (serie de TV)- Sra Fox, La Viuda (Mae Busch)- Cortometraje: "Oliver Octavo"(1934) * Nuestra generación - Emily * Sunset Beach - Paula Stevens * Paso a paso - Chica en baile, mamá de amigo de Lilly Foster-Lambert * Mejorando la casa - Heidi * La niñera - Enfermera Smith (Francesa P. Roberts) Capitulo 15 (1994) * Spin City - Ashley Schaffer (Carla Gugino) (1996-2002) * Will & Grace - Val (Molly Shannon) * Alias - Anna Espinosa (Gina Torres) (2001-2006) * Las Vegas - Nessa Holt * Xena: La princesa guerrera - Efinia / Ephiny * Lost - Erika Stevenson (April Parker Jones) (4ª temporada, ep. 82) * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias * Esposas desesperadas - Monique Polier y Laura Miller * Escalofríos - Mindy Burton * Caso cerrado - Paige Pratt, Abbey Lake, Dottie y Dana Dreamer * Aprendiendo a vivir (serie de TV) - Melissa (Anndi McAfee) (Temp. 3 Cap 14) * Aprendiendo a vivir (serie de TV) - Melissa (Brittany Murphy) (Temp. 3 Caps 3 y 9) *American Horror Story: Asylum - Dra. Gardner (Brooke Smith) * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Sra. Appleby * Lauren - Lauren (Troian Bellisario) * Once Upon a Time - Cruella de Vil (Victoria Smurfit) (Doblaje de Sony) Peliculas animadas Cameron Diaz *Shrek para siempre - Princesa Fiona *Shrek tercero - Princesa Fiona *Shrek 2 - Princesa Fiona *Shrek - Princesa Fiona Jodi Benson *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Reina *José, el rey de los sueños - Asenath *Toy Story 2 - Guía Barbie Jada Pinkett Smith ' *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Gloria *Madagascar 2 - Gloria *Madagascar - Gloria 'Michelle Pfeiffer *Sinbad: La leyenda de los siete mares - Eris *El príncipe de Egipto - Séfora Angelina Jolie *Beowulf - Madre de Grendel *El espanta tiburones - Lola Janie Mertz *Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? - Sandi Griffin *Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Sandi Griffin Jennifer Lopez *HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar - Lucy Tucci *La era de hielo 4 - Shira Otros *Los boxtrolls - Lady Portley-Rind (Toni Collette) *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Reina Baran (Deborra-Lee Furness) *Anastasia - Anastasia (Meg Ryan) *Happy feet: El pingüino - Norman Jean (Nicole Kidman) *Lo que el agua se llevó - Rita (Kate Winslet) (Trailer) *Bichos, una aventura en miniatura - Gypsy *Las aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita - Margaret *El cascanueces - Marie *Stuart Little 3 - Bestia *La era de hielo - Rachel *Titan A.E. - Madre Drej *La dama y el vagabundo - Reina (Redoblaje 1997) *Robots - Loretta *Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Dra. Mary Lou Larue *Vecinos invasores - Janis *Recuerdos - Mama, voces adicionales *Hoodwinked Too! - Novia de Twitchy *Dinosaurio - Voces adicionales *La víspera de Navidad - Bailarina *Space Chimps: Misión espacial - Luna *Hércules - Musa Terpsícore *Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins - Sonya Blade Cortos/Especiales Animados Cameron Diaz *La Shrektacular navidad de Burro - Princesa Fiona *Shrek: Asústame si puedes - Princesa Fiona *Shrek Ogrorisa la Navidad - Princesa Fiona *Shrek 3-D - Princesa Fiona Jada Pinkett Smith *Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor - Gloria *Feliz Madagascar - Gloria Películas y especiales de anime * Dragon Ball GT: La Legendaria esfera de cuatro estrellas - Mamba Anime * Naruto - Tsunade * Naruto Shippūden - Tsunade * Bleach - Isane Kotetsu * Cowboy Bebop - Julia * Sakura Card Captors - Kaho Mizuki * Cazadores de duendes - Airi * Bakugan - Marucho Marukura * Pokémon - Sabrina * Pokémon: Blanco y Negro - Profesora Juniper * Espíritu de lucha - Kumiko Morita / Voces adicionales * Las aventuras de Fly - Miina, Marin * Gulliver Boy - Ripuri (eps. 17 y 18) * Perdidos en el universo - Merina Concense (eps. 11 y 12) * La magia de Zero - Espíritu del agua Series animadas * ALVINNN!!! Y las ardillas - Eleanor * MAD - Voces adicionales (4ª temp.-) * Thomas y sus Amigos - Voces adicionales (14ª temp.-) * Un show más - Margarita (1ª-2ª temp.) (hasta ep. 30), Voces adicionales (5ª temp.-) * Gárgolas - Eliza Maza * X-Men - Calisto * Hércules - Terpsicore * Daria - Sandy / Val * Aventuras en pañales - Lily Deville (algunos eps. 3ª temp.), Elena, Instructora de natación, voces adicionales * La vida moderna de Rocko - Dra. Paula Hutchinson (2ª voz), Missy (hija de Filburt) * Doug - Beebe Bluff (2ª voz) * Los castores cascarrabias - Flor del Bosque * Los Simpson - Entrenadora de animales / Linda Ronstadt / Brooke Shields * Kim Possible - Voces adicionales * Glenn Martin, dentista - Angelina Jolie, voces adicionales * Marcelino, pan y vino - Sombra * Las Aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita - Margaret * Momias Aquí - Mamá de Presley * Ren y Stimpy - Voz en casa del próximo martes * Alberto dice: La Sabia Naturaleza - Donna Biebe * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Spitfire (reemplazando a Gabriela Guzmán en el capítulo La Academia Wonderbolt, otorgándole una voz enojada y malévola). * Transformers: Prime - June Darby * LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Selma *Televisión líquida - Voces diversas Telenovelas Brasileñas Patrícia Pillar * La favorita - Flora Pereira da Silva * Passione - Juliana (Participación especial) * Lado a Lado - Baronesa Constancia Assunçao * Amores Robados - Isabel Braga Favais * La Fiesta - Ángela Mahler Otros Personajes * Confesiones de adolescentes - Natalia (1994-1996) (Danielle Valente) * Lazos de familia - Ana (Flávia Guimarães) * El clon - Clarice (Cissa Guimarães) * Mujeres apasionadas - Vilma (Cristina Fagundes) * La casa de las siete mujeres - Luzia (Amandha Lee) * Paraíso tropical - Fabiana Sampaio (Maria Fernanda Cândido) * Insensato corazón - Ursula (Lavínia Vlasak) * Dinosaurios y Robots - Carolina (Flavia Garrafa) * La Sombra de Helena - Dulce (Lica Oliveira) * Por Siempre - Úrsula (Sílvia Pfeifer) Videojuegos * Diablo III - Monja * Halo 3 - Miranda Keyes * Mass Effect - Ashley Williams * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure - Persephone * Skylanders: Giants - Persephone * League of Legends - Caitlyn, Elise * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Tsunade Dirección de doblaje * El librito de la selva * Aprendiendo a vivir * Glenn Martin, dentista * Ayer y hoy * El dictador * La sirenita II: Regreso al mar * V.I.P. * He-Man y los amos del universo (2002) * Joe * Locos en Alabama * Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood * Abducidos * Tinseltown * Milagro en la calle 34 * Sobreviviendo a Picasso * ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? (Versión Videomax) * El escuadrón del miedo * La huésped * ¿Quién vivirá? * Falsa identidad * ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas (un cap.) * Mistress America 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' México *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CBAudio *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Intertrack *Ki Audio *Macías TV - Roman Sound *MADE Productions - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. *Producciones Salgado *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians * Sonomex *Taller Acústico, S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Voltaic Studios México *WG Los Ángeles *SDI Media - Los Angeles *Skylark Sound Studios Cortometrajes Nacionales *La Suerte de la Fea... a la Bonita No le Importa - Pamela (voz) Locución * Froot Loops * HP * Sport City * FLANAX * Fábricas de Francia * Call Center de Liverpool TV Nacional *Plan B (Programa de Unicable de México) *Sabadazo (Invitada Especial) Premios Imágenes Dulce Guerrero.jpg Dulce-Guerrero.jpg Duldulw.jpg Lodulwarrior.jpg asi02.jpg dulceg (1).jpg dulceg.jpg dulce G.jpg locutores-mexico-21032.jpg locutores-mexico-21035-253x253.jpg locutores-mexico-21036.jpg 4170489_249px.jpg|Algunos de sus personajes. Dulce-Guerrero 1.jpg Dulce-Guerrero 2.jpg Dulce-Guerrero 3.jpg locutorescom-connie-troncoso-dulce-guerrero.jpg Dulce-Guerrero.jpg Enlaces Externos *Sitio Web: http://www.dulceguerrero.com/ * *Dulce Guerrero en LocutoresMéxico Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México